newwingsoffirefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyr
The leader of a settlement of mixed-tribe dragons deep within the Claws of the Clouds mountains. Appearance Tyr is a pale blue-gray IceWing. His eyes are a dark brown, with a large blue blotch in the left one. Sharp, serrated spikes run along his neck and tail, standing on end when he is stressed, afraid, worried or angry. His most notable feature is his lack of wings; he was born without, though no one is quite sure why. His tribe treated him as an outcast, so Tyr turned to reading for company. It has served him well - while he's not a walking encyclopedia, his knowledge of philosophy and literature has allowed him to be quite persuasive. Abilities Tyr has the standard IceWing powers - resistance to extreme cold and light, plus freezing-breath. The only unusual weapons he possesses is his words and cunning. History Tyr was born in the wasteland known as the 'Ice Kingdom'. With no wings, he was forced to walk through neck-high snowdrifts, sometimes having dragons dip out of the skies and dunk him. At about twelve years of age, he met another IceWing like him; Vangaran. At age twenty they married and even had dragonets; all seemed well in his life. She vanished, however, when he was 25 years old. After she disappeared, Tyr feared the worst. He took his dragonets and scoured the Ice Kingdom, eventually drifting across the sand kingdom in hopes of finding her. After five years of searching, he decided to settle down with his children in a remote area of the Claws of the Clouds mountains. Not a week after, one of Tyr's dragonets was injured and died. That year, the war started, though Tyr and his family were unaffected, safe in their isolation. Two years passed by, and his daughter, Synfei, found an IceWing collapsed in the mountains from exhaustion. She brought him back to their settlement, and Tyr recognized him as his brother, Skallan. When he woke, they were elated to see each other - Skallan had feared his brother had been killed after the war broke out. His brother tells him that Vangaran returned the year after Tyr left the Ice Kingdom to search for her, but disappeared after hearing he was gone. He and Synfei go looking for her, hoping that they might find her again. After another year of fruitless search, a wounded SkyWing, Firelilly, wanders into their camp. She attacks them, fearing that they are an IceWing raiding party, before passing out due to her injuries. Skallan and Tyr used their medical knowledge to help her recover, eventually earning her trust, and she decided to live with the IceWings in the mountains rather than return to the war. Over time Tyr and Firelilly grow close. Synfei is at first a little wary of the SkyWing, but they eventually become quite friendly, and Firelilly begins training Tyr, Skallan, and his children, how to fight. While Firelilly and Tyr are never officially married, they act as a pair. Skallan eventually says that they should open up their settlement to more dragons, and leaves on a year-long journey to bring dragons to the village that seek to escape the war. He returns with two MudWings, a SkyWing, and a few eggs, from dragons who would not abandon their kingdom, but wanted their children to grow up outside of war. While his brother was gone, Tyr and Firelilly have a clutch - the single egg hatches a few weeks after Skallan's return, and they name the dragonet Potosi.